


El Plan

by TulipanesMUR, YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/pseuds/TulipanesMUR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Él quería que Kuroo Tetsuro se enamorara de él, quería que sostuviera su mano, quería despertar en el apartamento que sus padres le iban a dar junto a Kuroo, quería volver a casa y ver esa maldita sonrisa y esos ojos que lo hacían sentir como si fuera a meterse en problemas.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murkami Lor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murkami+Lor), [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975066) by [milesofworry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry). 



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lor!  
> Arriba podría haber un lindo link a tu cuenta, si te dignaras a hacerte una XD
> 
> *Muy mal Lor, tanto tiempo dejando review y nunca te creaste tu cuenta no fake*  
> Por eso, mejor se lo dedico a TulipanesMUR ♥ , :v ella si se hizo la cuenta, y anda whatsappeando conmigo.. hasta hemos hecho buenas migas y somos las mejores chaperonas ... ¿adivina a quien estamos juntando? xD

Kuroo Tetsuro no había sido parte del plan.

El Plan era, sin entrar en cada detalle que Tsukishima Kei había planeado, obtener un empleo, conseguir un apartamento cerca de su universidad, terminar la universidad y vivir la vida que él quería por sí mismo.

Pero El Plan no tenía espacio para cosas que sucedieron sin planificarse.

Esas cosas incluían enamorarse de alguien que se supone no debía, descubrir que esa misma persona ya estaba asistiendo a la universidad en la que él planeaba asistir, y que sus padres averiguaran sobre la persona  de la que se supone no debía enamorarse.

El Plan no incluía ser echado antes de que comenzara a trabajar.

El Plan no incluía a Kuroo Tetsuro porque sabía que Kuroo Tetsuro nunca se enamoraría de alguien como él.

Él nunca le gustaría a alguien siendo así de alto, así de amargado, así.

Kuroo Tetsuro nunca se enamoraría de un hombre.

Y eso es lo que Tsukishima Kei era.

Y por eso El Plan no lo incluía.

Enamorarse había sido fácil. Enamorarse de alguien era fácil, él lo aprendió cuando miro hacia atrás a las personas con las que había pasado sus días de escuela.

Enamorarse de Kuroo Tetsuro había sido la cosa más fácil que Tsukishima alguna vez había hecho.

Debido a que:

1: Kuroo Tetsuro era fácilmente un diez en la escala de atractivo, pero Tsukishima nunca permitiría que alguien se enterara de que eso es lo que él pensaba.

2: Kuroo Tetsuro no tomaba sus palabras, sus malas, amargadas palabras de corazón, y de hecho le respondía de vuelta. Pero él era amable a su manera. Él era hermoso en la manera en la que se preocupaba por otros.

3: Tsukishima recuerda cómo Kuroo lo había mirado una noche, sin rastro de su sonrisa, sus ojos encendidos mientras Tsukishima intentaba dejar de reír por la ridícula broma que él acababa de decir.

El tercer punto fue probablemente el momento en que su corazón decidió que estaba enamorado del estudiante mayor.

Ese fue el momento en el que El Plan comenzó a desmoronarse, pero Tsukishima no lo sabía.

"¿Te vas a mudar a Tokio?" Kuroo había preguntado cuando se encontraron. Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros cuando Tsukishima lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo que pasa es que la universidad a la cual estoy aplicando es la misma en la que tu estas, eso es todo." Tsukishima había respondido a para luego alejarse.

Era la verdad, o algo así. Había estado pensando en ir a esa universidad incluso antes de enamorarse de Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ser capaz de ver a Kuroo Tetsuro era sólo parte de la oferta que venía con ir a la universidad en Tokio.

"Sólo deberías decirle que lo amas." Yamaguchi le había dicho después de Kuroo lo interrogará acerca de su mudanza.

"Yo no lo amo." Tsukishima dijo. "Es sólo un pequeño flechazo que va a desaparecer después de un tiempo. De todas formas, yo nunca le voy a gustar."

Y así él terminó la escuela secundaria, y dio lo mejor en el equipo y trató de ser la persona que sus padres querían que fuera, trató de ser alguien que Kuroo Tetsuro finalmente miraría.

Él quería eso. Él quería que eso fuera parte del Plan.

Él quería que Kuroo Tetsuro se enamorara de él, quería que sostuviera su mano, quería despertar en el apartamento que sus padres le iban a dar junto a Kuroo, quería volver a casa y ver esa maldita sonrisa y esos ojos que lo hacían sentir como si fuera a meterse en problemas.

"Me gustas", Tsukishima susurro durante la noche que estuvo de visita en Tokio para inscribirse en las clases. Kuroo le había dicho que hacerlo en línea era para perdedores, y Tsukishima no era un perdedor ¿o sí? Y así aquí estaba él en Tokio, confesándose.

Porque él estaba cansado de que ello siempre estuviera acechándolo desde el fondo de su mente cada vez que estaba con Kuroo, o cada que tenían un partido contra el equipo de Nekoma.

Estaba cansado de preguntarse cómo luciría la cara de Kuroo si él repentinamente se confesara.

¿Arrugaría  la nariz disgustado como lo hacía cada vez que un alimento que no le gustaba a Kuroo le era presentado?

¿O sería una de shock  y luego aceptación, una como la que él veía cada vez que Kageyama y Hinata usaban su monstruoso ataque rápido para sumar un punto?

¿O sería una expresión que Tsukishima aún no había visto del chico que le gustaba?

Así que allí estaba él, en la cama de Kuroo, mientras Kuroo estaba en el suelo sobre el futón de repuesto que tenía, confesando sus sentimientos.

Bueno, no realmente.

No le puedes decir a alguien que te gustan mientras ellos duermen.

Y Kuroo estaba dormido.

"Tú también me gustas."

_Oh_. Tsukishima tomó una respiración profunda, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño.

O ese había sido su plan.

En cambio, él cayó encima de Kuroo, quien había estirado la mano para agarrar su tobillo tan pronto como Tsukishima se había levantado de la cama.

Ni siquiera había tratado de parar su caída. Él sabía que sus 1.88 cm nunca se detendrían  cuando comenzó a caer.

Kuroo se reía debajo de él.

"¿A dónde ibas?" Kuroo le preguntó, con la voz ronca. Tsukishima sintió sus rodillas débiles. 

"Yo no-" Él contiene el aliento cuando Kuroo lo ajusta encima de él, sus dos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura. Tsukishima enterró la cabeza en su hombro. "No lo sé. No iba a ninguna parte en realidad."

"¿Lo decías en serio?" Kuroo susurró después de un segundo.

Tsukishima asiente.

Él sintió a Kuroo reírse de nuevo.

Kuroo fue incluido en El Plan.

O se convirtió en parte del Plan. 

O él ya era parte del Plan cuando El Plan ni siquiera estaba hecho en la cabeza de Tsukishima.

Kuroo Tetsuro tenía una manera de parasitarse un camino en su vida.

En su corazón.

En su futuro.

Él no le dice a sus padres.

O más bien él sabía que nunca sería capaz de decirle a sus padres sin que reaccionaran de manera terrible al hecho de que él estaba saliendo con otro hombre.

Así que él fue y miró apartamentos cerca del campus, miró lugares en los que podría trabajar, miró la cara de Kuroo Tetsuro antes de caer dormido.

El plan era sencillo y simple y él sabía que todo iba funcionar, aun cuando hubiera una adición al mismo.

Él no pensó que sería descubierto justo antes de que todo cayera en su lugar.

Justo antes de que el apartamento se volviera suyo.

Justo antes de que lo contrataran en esa linda librería.

Justo antes de que Kuroo Tetsuro le dijera que lo amaba.

"Oh, Tsukki, tengo algo que decirte." Él le había dicho por teléfono la noche antes de que todo empezara a desmoronarse a su alrededor.

"¿Cuándo?" Tsukishima había preguntado, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro mientras escuchaba a Kuroo.

"Este fin de semana." Kuroo dijo, y Tsukishima pudo escuchar cómo de iluminado sonaba Kuroo, como de enamorado sonaba.

Tsukishima le había prometido que sería capaz de hacerlo, le prometió que sería capaz de pasar tiempo con él, y que no gastaría todo su tiempo preparándose para mudarse a la ciudad con Kuroo.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de él?" Yamaguchi preguntó desde de la cama de Tsukishima, mientras Tsukishima escogía  ropa para el fin de semana.

"¿A qué te refieres? Tú ya sabes que me gusta. "Tsukishima respondió mientras rodaba los ojos. Escucho a Yamaguchi suspirar detrás de él.

"Bueno sí, sé eso. Pero ¿crees que lo amas?" Yamaguchi preguntó.

No hubo una respuesta.

"Tsukki, vamos. ¿Qué si Kuroo te dice que él te-"

"¿Quién es Kuroo?" Una voz gruñó y Yamaguchi inmediatamente se levantó desde donde estaba acostado para ver al padre de Tsukishima de pie en la puerta, con la cara roja y las manos temblorosas.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Estoy seguro de que si ellos fueran más comprensivos acerca de este tipo de cosas, lo haría." Tsukishima había dicho. "Si lo fueran tú no serías 'ese amigo que me está mostrando los alrededores de la escuela y ayudándome a conseguir un trabajo' cada vez que preguntan por ti."
> 
> "Aunque, ¿por qué?" Kuroo preguntó, pensando en cómo su propia familia lo había aceptado cuando él salió. "¿Por qué no puede ser así?"
> 
> "Porque no es así como mi vida está destinada a ser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Me disculpo por ese resumen anterior con el que más de una de seguro flipo, estaba investigando con una amiga cuánto poder puede tener una coautora en caso de agregarla. Spoiler: ¡Mucho!

El teléfono sobre su cama sonó. 

Kuroo lo miro, esperando por otro mensaje o algo, y luego volvió a su trabajo.

Eran las 10 de la noche, y sabía que no había manera de que pudiera ser Tsukki, ya que el chico siempre lo detenía de enviarle mensajes a las 10:30 pm cuando ya tenía todo listo para visitar la ciudad.

"Necesito una noche de sueño completa antes de tener que tomar ese horrible viaje en tren." Tsukishima había dicho una vez cuando Kuroo le preguntó.

"Pero puedes sólo dormir en el tren." Kuroo respondió y escucho a Tsukishima suspirar.

"Sí, porque me encanta dormir rodeado de extraños antes de llegar a verte." El rubio dijo y Kuroo se rió.

Era extraño, la rapidez con la que Tsukishima se convirtió en una parte de su vida.

Kuroo había pensado que después de unos años de estar enamorado del chico más alto, se detendría, ese sentimiento se desvanecería  y él seguiría adelante.

Él pensó que después de comenzar la universidad, el rubio solamente sería un recuerdo de alguien que una vez había amado, pero que decidió no sería nunca otra cosa que un amor unilateral.

Recordó cómo Kenma había tenido que sentarse durante todas aquellas noches en el campo de entrenamiento mientras Kuroo se quejaba acerca de " _Cuan alto es él, y mira su cabello Ken, él es hermoso._ "

Pero entonces averiguó que Tsukishima iba a ir a la misma universidad que él, él iba a vivir en la misma ciudad que él, eso.

Que todavía estaba enamorado de él al igual que lo había estado en el instituto.

Y algo que era lo más gracioso sobre todo el asunto: Kuroo había pensado que él sería el que se confesaría primero.

Él tenía este gran plan: Llevaría a Tsukki a una cita en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, y luego darían un paseo a luz de la luna por el parque y entonces le pediría salir ahí.

Pero, por supuesto, Tsukishima hizo algo que lo sorprendió.

La noche antes de que Kuroo pudiera poner su plan en acción, Tsukishima susurró esas palabras que Kuroo había estado ansiando escuchar:

"Me gustas."

Y entonces todo empezó a caer en su lugar.

Fue capaz de envolver sus brazos alrededor del otro chico, fue capaz de besar su cara, él fue capaz de decirle que lo amaba.

Pero él no lo hizo. No aún.

Porque estaba esperando el momento correcto para decírselo  al rubio.

Decir que estaba nervioso por decirlo era un eufemismo.

_¿Qué pasa si él no se siente de la misma manera?_

_¿Qué si él no lo dice también?_

_¿Y si lo deja?_

Esos fueron todos los pensamientos que corrieron por la mente de Kuroo cuando descubrió que sus sentimientos se habían convertido en amor.

Ese día Tsukishima lo había mirado, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus dorados ojos sostenían los sentimientos que Kuroo sabía que tenía, pero que no dijo en voz alta al igual que él.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo, y entonces de nuevo.

Él lo miró y suspiró.

"Juro por Dios, si es Bokuto enviándome más memes de búho voy a empezar a gritar." Él dijo.

Tenía tres mensajes del amigo pecoso de Tsukishima, y uno de Tsukki.

Espera- Ahora tenía cinco mensajes de su amigo.

Él leyó el de Tsukishima primero.

**De: Kei**

**No voy a ser capaz de ir este fin de semana.**

Pero él tenía que hacer cosas para la escuela ese fin de semana. Él tenía que terminar todo el papeleo para las clases y tenia que reunirse con el casero de su apartamento.

Él tenía cosas importantes que necesitaba hacer.

Kuroo frunció el ceño.

**Para: Kei**

**No deberías saltarte lo de este fin de semana. ¿Se debe a que tenía algo que decirte? Si lo fue, entonces esa no es una muy buena razón Kei.**

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, se pasó la mano por el pelo y envió el mensaje.

Él había conseguido dos mensajes más de Yamaguchi mientras había estado pensando acerca de qué razón tendría Tsukishima para faltar a su visita.

En el momento en que abrió esos mensajes, él contuvo el aliento.

**De: Ese amigo pecoso**

**Necesitas venir a buscar a Tsukki.**

**Por favor, Kuroo. Algo pasó**

**Su padre se enteró acerca de ti y tsukki no puede salir de su casa**

**Él te necesita en este momento**

**Él necesita que vengas a buscarlo**

**Él no puede quedarse aquí y va a ser echado.**

**Por favor.**

Kuroo ya estaba agarrando su pase de tren y algo de dinero, las llaves de su casa y ¡Dios! Kei lo necesitaba.

Esta fue la peor cosa que podría suceder.

"¿Alguna vez vas a decirle a tus padres acerca de nosotros?" Kuroo había susurrado por el teléfono una vez. Él escuchó a Tsukishima soltar un suspiro.

"Estoy seguro de que si ellos fueran más comprensivos acerca de este tipo de cosas, lo haría." Tsukishima había dicho. "Si lo fueran tú no serías 'ese amigo que me está mostrando los alrededores de la escuela y ayudándome a conseguir un trabajo' cada vez que preguntan por ti."

"Aunque, ¿por qué?" Kuroo preguntó, pensando en cómo su propia familia lo había aceptado cuando él salió. "¿Por qué no puede ser así?"

"Porque no es así como mi vida está destinada a ser."

***

Kuroo se dio cuenta, una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación, que no sabía donde vivía Tsukishima porque nunca había estado en su casa a pesar de que él visitaba Miyagi casi tanto como Kei visitaba Tokio.

Sólo conocía esos lugares donde a Tsukishima le gustaba reunirse con él y esos lugares donde ellos tuvieron citas.

Y él sabía donde estaba la escuela debido a sus partidos de voleibol.

Él miró su teléfono.

**Para: Ese amigo pecoso**

**No sé dónde vive él.**

Esperando unos minutos, Kuroo se sentó en uno de los bancos afuera de la estación. Él descansó la cabeza entre sus manos y trató de calmar cada pensamiento de ansiedad que tenía porque no podía ser el que se desmoronara ahora mismo.

Kei necesitaba que sea fuerte y esté ahí para él.

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo y Kuroo apresuradamente lo sacó, con la esperanza de que Tsukishima le hubiera enviado un texto para hacerle saber cómo estaba, qué estaba pasando.

Pero era de Yamaguchi en su lugar.

**De: Ese amigo pecoso**

**Él dejó su casa. No sé a dónde iría. No vino a casa conmigo. Yo no. Ayúdame a encontrarlo.**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Kei había sido echado y ahora él estaba perdido y-

Kuroo tomó una respiración profunda.

Encontrar a Tsukki.

Después ayudarlo a reconstruir todo lo que había perdido.

Él salió corriendo de la estación, dirigiéndose al único lugar en el que sabia Tsukishima se sentiría a salvo aun cuando él no quisiera admitirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Y se terminó. Estuvo corto pero bonito.  
> Gracias a todas las que leyeron y dejaron comentario.

Fue extraño.

Antes él tenía este gran y elegante plan que lo llevaría a la una vida exitosa que sus padres querían para él.

Y luego en un solo momento ese plan fue borrado, fue tirado a un lado.

Su padre lo había llamado repugnante.

Su madre había llorado cuando él lo dijo.

"Estoy enamorado de Kuroo Tetsuro."

Él tomó una bolsa y la llenó con ropa, su computadora y su cargador. Y entonces corrió.

Tsukishima corrió hasta que sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerlo y sus pulmones se sintieron como si nunca podrían volver a tener aire en ellos.

Él corrió hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer, corrió hasta que pensó que el dolor de perder a su familia desaparecería.

Él corrió hasta que la realidad de perder su futuro lo golpeó.

\----

Sus piernas parecía que iban a caerse en cualquier momento.

Pero no podía dejar de correr. No aún.

No creía que alguna vez pudiera detenerse.

No mientras esos pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza.

Y en el último mensaje que le envió a Kuroo le decía que no iba a poder ir ese fin de semana.

Cuando en realidad él nunca lo haría de nuevo.

Porque tendría que ir a casa en algún momento, ¿cierto? Sus padres eran los que pagaban por todo.

Porque él no tenía a dónde ir.

Sólo tenía sus piernas que lo llevaban al único lugar en el que sabía que siempre estaría a salvo-

La cancha.

\----

Kuroo Tetsuro sabía qué tipo de persona era Tsukishima Kei.

Él era malo. Amargado. Alto. Ocultaba partes de sí mismo a los demás. Le mostró las mejores partes de su personalidad. Había dicho que el voleibol era sólo un club y que eso era todo.

Pero cuando Kuroo Tetsuro había puesto sus ojos sobre él la primera vez cuando Kei sólo era de primer año, él había sabido que había más de lo que el rubio dejaba ver.

Ahora. Ahora ellos habían estado juntos por casi dos años, su primera cita no oficial fue cerca del final del segundo año de Kei en un acogedor café que Kuroo sabía a Kei le gustaría debido al tipo de música que tocaba durante todo el día.

"Eres irritante." Tsukishima había dicho. Kuroo había dejado que su más presumida sonrisa cruzara su ara mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

"¿Soy irritante porque finalmente accediste a venir a esta cita conmigo?" Kuroo preguntó. "¿O soy irritante porque no puedes resistirte a mi diabólicamente hermoso rostro?"

Tsukishima había rodado los ojos.

"Eres irritante porque tu cabello se para en todas direcciones y no soporto verlo." Tsukishima había respondido ignorando el grito de Kuroo.

Pero cuando salieron, y la mano de Tsukishima se enredó con la suya, Kuroo supo que no irritaba a Kei tanto como él decía.

En un mes de citas, él descubrió que Tsukishima realmente disfrutaba de la manera en que su cabello se levantaba.

"Luces como un delincuente y nadie podría adivinar que eres uno de los más grandes blandengues que conozco."

"Quiero que sepas que de hecho soy el chico malo por excelencia de Nekoma. "

"Kuroo, son las tres de la mañana y acabas de decirme que vas a conseguirle a Kenma un peluche de uno de sus juegos favoritos."

"Soy muy rudo."

"Te quejaste de que Bokuto te ganó una carrera en Mario Kart."

Tsukishima era, para Kuroo, una de las personas más hermosas del planeta.

Tsukishima era, para Kuroo, una de las personas más agradables que podría haber conocido.

Tsukishima era, para Kuroo, la única persona de la que siempre estaría enamorado no importa qué.

\----

Él recordaba cómo llegar a la escuela como la palma de su mano. Cada vez que Nekoma tenía un partido contra Karasuno, Kuroo estaba completamente despierto, la emoción revoloteando dentro de su estómago.

Porque cada partido contra el equipo de Karasuno significaba otra oportunidad para ver al rubio alto. Y él aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para pasar tiempo con él.

Así que cuando llegó a la escuela, jadeando de lo rápido que había corrido para llegar allí, ni siquiera vaciló para entrar en el gimnasio que conocía.

Porque él conocía a Tsukki, lo hacía, conocía casi todas las partes de él, algunas partes todavía ocultas de Kuroo porque Tsukishima tenía miedo de mostrarle todo de él, pero cuando lo hiciera él estaría allí.

Porque el gimnasio era uno de los lugares más seguros para Tsukishima. Era allí donde él se había permitido crecer. El gimnasio era el lugar donde se enamoró y donde finalmente decidió lo que quería para su futuro.

El gimnasio era el único lugar en el que Tsukishima dijo que nunca se sintió asustado.

El hecho de que las luces estuvieran encendidas le aseguró que su novio estaba en algún sitio dentro. Las puertas también estaban desbloqueadas, y cuando las abrió él estaba listo para buscar a Tsukishima.

¿Tsukki? ¿Estás aquí?" Preguntó incluso antes de que las puertas estuvieran completamente abiertas y él fuera capaz de mirar realmente dentro del gimnasio.

El rubio estaba sentado en medio del suelo, con una pelota de  voleibol en las manos y los hombros encorvados. Tsukishima volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kuroo y la mirada en sus ojos era algo que Kuroo nunca olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

El usualmente vibrante oro que conocía y amaba se había apagado y sólo un poco de la luz que Kuroo veía cada vez que era capaz de estar con Tsukishima permanecía ahí.

"Oh, estás aquí." Tsukishima dijo. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Yamaguchi me pidió que viniera." Kuroo respondió. Se acercó más a Tsukishima. El rubio asintió y giró la pelota entre sus manos.

"Eso tiene sentido" Él murmuró.

Ambos estuvieron en silencioso por un momento, Kuroo no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su novio, y Tsukishima estaba tratando de ordenar los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasara ahora?"  Tsukishima le preguntó a Kuroo, pero él también se preguntaba a si mismo qué pasaría ahora que había perdido una parte de su familia que había pensado estaría siempre allí para él.

Kuroo no sabía cómo responder a eso. Él estaba en la universidad. Su familia apoyaba su relación, ellos aceptaban todo sobre él. Las familias de sus otros amigos también los aceptaron como eran.

Bokuto le había dicho que su mamá estaba emocionada de conocer a Akaashi. Kenma le dijo que Hinata lo había invitado a su lugar innumerables veces, y aunque Kageyama estaba allí, los tres se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

Así que él no sabía qué podía hacer por alguien cuyos padres no lo aceptaban sólo por alguien a quien amaba. Él no sabía cómo ayudar a alguien que acababa de perder a su familia.

Pero ahora que él estaba sentado al lado de su novio, quien era hermoso y maravilloso y no se merecía ninguna de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, sintió que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo.

-Bueno, primero, volverás a Tokio conmigo. Y luego nos pondremos en contacto con tu hermano después de que te establezcas. Ya te aceptaron en la universidad, y todavía hay una entrevista de trabajo a la que tienes que ir, y estoy bastante seguro de que si hablas con el propietario del lugar que tus padres iban a alquilar por ti, podrías negociar la renta de tu alquiler."

Kuroo se había levantado mientras hablaba y ayudó al joven a ponerse de pie. Tsukishima lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, y Kuroo vio que su mirada comenzaba a encenderse de nuevo mientras hablaba.

"Pero ambos sabemos que esto no va a ser fácil. Puede ser que tengas que encontrar un lugar más barato para vivir, y todavía tendrás tus clases que necesitaras pasar. Pero sabes que siempre me tendrás."Kuroo ahuecó la cara de Tsukishima. "Y sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, Kei. Akiteru y yo te ayudaremos a atravesar todo esto, y sabes que Bo y Akaashi estarán allí para hablar contigo en cualquier momento. No estás solo en esto y ya nos las arreglaremos."

\-------

Todo lo que Kuroo dijo calmó cada pensamiento que había estado zumbando alrededor de su cabeza. Le hizo sentir que todo lo que había planeado de algún modo todavía iba a ser alcanzable. Pero él sabía que definitivamente iba a ser más difícil de lo que originalmente planeo.

No quería que sus padres lo ayudaran. Ellos no estarían allí para él en su graduación. No lo ayudarían con la universidad. No lo ayudarían a mudarse a su apartamento.

Pero él sabía que Kuroo estaría allí para él. Sabía que Yamaguchi estaría allí para ayudarlo también. Y su cariñoso hermano estaría a un minuto de distancia, aunque tuviera su propia familia y responsabilidades que cuidar.

Eso no hizo todo inmediatamente mejor. Se sentía físicamente y mentalmente agotado. Sentía como si pudiera dormir 20 horas y no tener que preocuparse por nada mientras dormía.

Pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Tenía que volver a la escuela. Tenía que empacar todas sus cosas en cajas y mudarse de la casa de sus padres. Él tenía...

"Tsukki, deja de pensar." Kuroo dijo y lo acercó a él, envolviéndolo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Todo saldrá bien. Estoy aquí. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti."

Tsukishima aspiró un suspiro y asintió. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos.

"Tienes razón. Gracias por venir. No sé lo que iba a hacer. No sé lo qué habría hecho." Tsukishima dijo, con la voz ronca. Sintió los brazos de Kuroo apretarse alrededor de él. "Yo sabía que ellos iban a reaccionar así, yo sólo... esperaba que en realidad no lo hicieran."

"Lo siento, Tsukki." Kuroo dijo. "Pero deberíamos irnos."

Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza y tomó su bolsa, se aseguró de que su teléfono estuviera con él y salieron del gimnasio, la mano de Tsukishima apretando la de Kuroo.

\------

Un par de horas más tarde, Tsukishima abrió los ojos y bostezó, su corta siesta demasiado corta. Kuroo estaba en su teléfono, hablando con alguien sobre dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido.

"Oh, oye, tengo que irme." Kuroo dijo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima estaba despierto y colgó el teléfono.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Tsukishima preguntó, un bostezo escapando de su boca. Kuroo sonrió y agarró su mano.

"Estamos a una hora de la ciudad. Puedes volver a dormir." Kuroo respondió. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero hablar contigo de algo no terrible." Kuroo se rió entre dientes y asintió.

"Bien, bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

"Yo iba a visitarte este fin de semana, incluso si todo lo que pasó no hubiera ocurrido. Y tú ibas a decirme algo cuando te visitara."

"S-si, yo lo iba a hacer. Um. Todavía puedo. Sólo quiero que todo sea perfe- "

"Te amo." Tsukishima dijo.

"O –oh."

El rostro de Kuroo estaba rojo, y Tsukishima estaba bastante seguro de que el suyo estaba igual porque su cara se sentía caliente y la mano que sostenía la de Kuroo estaba más sudorosa de lo que había estado segundos antes.

"¡Tsukishima Kei! Yo iba a decírtelo e iba a ser el momento más romántico de toda nuestra relación, y ahora me estás diciendo que me amas en un tren en el medio de la noche." Kuroo gimió. Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eres un cursi." Tsukishima dijo. El otro hombre frunció el ceño.

"Amas a este cursi." Kuroo dijo.

"Lo hago." Tsukishima susurró. "No podría imaginarme a otra persona de la que quisiera estar enamorado."

"Yo también te amo." Kuroo dijo mientras sonreía y Tsukishima pudo ver pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, y Tsukishima supo que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, lo superaría porque Tsukishima tenía a Kuroo para ayudarlo a pasar a través de todo ello.

"Te amo, Tsukishima Kei. Y nunca voy a querer amar a nadie más."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese es el final de esta realmente corta historia que se suponía tendría sólo un capítulo, pero consiguió tres. Gracias a todos los que les gustó esta historia y dejaron comentarios sobre ella también. Gracias por leerla y quizás disfrutarla. Ustedes pueden encontrarme en tumblr como [miles-of-worry](http://miles-of-worry.tumblr.com/). Los comentarios y kudos son apreciados. Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
